bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Annalouise/Plot
Arrancar Arc Annalouise is present at the birth of Wonderweiss Margela, beside her master, an example of her elevated priveleges. Hueco Mundo Arc During the Espada meeting, Annalouise interrupts, though apologizing. Barragan becomes angry with her and goes to attack her, but Starrk prevents the attack. He tells Barragan that he will "leave her alone" and he looks to Annalouise saying, "Speak, lovely Annalouise". She explains that she doesn't understand why they aren't attacking Karakura Town while the pillars are under construction, so they can prevent Soul Society from creating a fake Karakura Town. Gin appears and calls her a smart girl and Aizen agrees. Barragan backs off, seemingly shocked by what Aizen said. Aizen approaches her and asks her to stand, which she does with clear nervousness. Aizen brushes her cheek as he later does to Orihime. She is later seen sleeping beside Starrk when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Lilynette crudely wakes Starrk up and informs him of the event, waking Annalouise in the process, but they both already know of the event. Lilynette urges Coyote to do something but he simply askes what she wants him to do about it. Fake Karakura Town Arc Upon Aizen arriving in the fake Karakura Town, he summons Stark, along with Lilynette, Annalouise, and Filadelfo and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13. When Barragan decides to take control of the situation himself, she appears to desire to express the dislike of the situation, but a warning look from Starrk keeps her quiet. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, all of the other Arrancar pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. While Starrk and Lilynette engage in battle with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Annalouise is forced into battle with Yūki Ayumu, whom unleashes her Shikai almost right away. Momentarily, she gains an advantage over the lieutenant, by surprising her with a Cero. However, just as Annalouise is about to finish Yūki off, she quickly activates her Shikai special ability, Miko No Yoake, enabling her to transform. After Yūki reveals her transformation, she asks Annalouise to do the same, but Annalouise refuses, saying it was too sexual for her and that she hates it. Yūki simple says, in a childish tone, "Well, that sucks." Sometime later, Annalouise successfully beats Yūki into the ground, and runs to assist Coyote shortly after he unleashes Los Lobos. However, she is attacked by Hollowfied Roxas, whom has fully-healed, and is ready to fight again. Upon being struck, Annalouise flies into the road below, creating a crater. She stands and demands who Roxas is, but is surprised to find Roxas forming a Cero. Roxas launches the Cero, but Annalouise gets out of the way in time and attempts to get away from Roxas to assist Coyote, but is unable to as Roxas continually uses Cero. As she runs from Roxas' several Ceros, she anaylyzes Roxas' fighting style and rythmic fire of the Cero. Eventually, Annalouise sees an opening and quickly takes it, cutting Roxas' unguarded left side. Roxas flies back from the damage, entering a building and the rest of the building'' coming down afterwards. Annalouise looks from the building to see Shunsui cut down Coyote. Upon seeing this, she rushes to catch him and does so sucessfully. She lays him down and cries, upon realizing that he was already dead, at first whispering ''master but then elevating to screaming it. Within seconds, Annalouise collapses at his side, apparently bleeding. As she presses her fingers to her side, blood is revealed. She slowly looks up and sees Roxas, whom slashed her right side. Annalouise slides her fingers into Starrk's, an act of intimacy, and dies, while looking at Starrk's face. Category:Plot